Hurt
by shirayuki haruna
Summary: “Apa kamu tidak ingat perkataan dokter, Sakura?” Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Sakura.Semua manusia tak seperti itu. “…” Sakura terdiam ketika mengingatnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Sakura mencoba tuk bunuh diri. Tapi cara itu tak berhasil melainkan.. Rnr ya XD!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto yang punya! Minta aja nggak boleh.. Pinjem charanya aja ya! –dilempar-**

**Rated: Mungkin T**

**Genre: Romance/angst**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, AU, DLL –bingung mau apa lagi-**

**Nggak nyangka jadi juga nih fic ke-2! Maaf kalo kemarin banyak yang salah! –mukul-mukul kepala sendiri- Kemarin lagi eror sih… XP**

**Special thanks to ****kakkoii-chan**** yang sudah membantu Saya..**

**Arigatou ****kakkoii-chan****..**

**Tapi kuusahakan Saya tidak eror lagi! –DILEMPAR- Semoga fic ini layak dibaca…**

**Cukup sekian dan terima kasih.. –kayak pidato aja-**

_**~Hurt~**_

_Aku tak tahan dengan kehidupan ini…_

_Tak adil bagiku!_

_Mengesalkan.. dan apa gunanya hidup?_

_Disakiti itu memang menyakitkan_

_Lebih sakit daripada luka luar_

_Hati ini sakit!_

_Kalian tak tahu sakit yang kurasakan sekarang_

_Teman macam apa kalian?_

_Tak mengerti perasaan orang_

_Inikah yang dinamakan teman?_

_Tidak kan?_

_Gara-gara kalian hidupku jadi begini!_

_Tak punya perasaan_

_Itukah yang kalian rencanakan?_

_Menyakiti hati teman sendiri?_

_Apa sih untungnya.._

_Perih hati ini_

_Rasanya pingin aku akhiri hidup ini_

_Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya_

_Aku takut_

_Setiap hari aku lewati hidup ini dengan senyuman palsu!_

_Apa kalian tak merasakannya?_

_Kalian hanya tertawa melihat aku sedih_

_Dan menganggapku orang yang tak berguna_

_Apakah semua orang seperti ini?_

_Aku mengharapkan teman yang menerima aku apa adanya…_

_Yah.. bisa disebut sahabat atau lebih sih.._

_Mungkin harapanku tak terkabul_

_Aku percaya itu.._

_Karena semua orang seperti mereka!_

_Selamat tinggal teman-teman.._

_Tinnn.. tinn.. Bruak.._

"Panggil ambulance!" Teriak salah satu warga.

"Baik!" Jawab orang-orang ditempat kejadian itu.

Dan setelah beberapa menit ambulance datang.

**Di rumah sakit**

"Mmm.. kali ini korban kecelakaan ya?." Ucap pemuda berambut hitam jabrik memakai semacam jas yang bewarna putih yah itu adalah dokter yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya dok!" Jawab perawat wanita berambut biru indigo. "Dokter?" Tanya salah satu perawat wanita berambut pirang panjang.

"Hn?" Kata dokter muda tersebut.

"Bisa kan dok?" Tanya perawat yang bernama Ino.

"Hn.." Dokter itupun keluar dari ruangan itu.

_Blamm.._

_-_

_-_

(^~^)zZZZ

"Aku ada dimana?" Gadis itu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya "Rumah sakit? Aku masih hidup? Bukannya Aku sudah mati?" Gumam gadis itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya, dan Gadis itu tersentak ketika perawat mulai menyapanya.

"Mm.. Sakura-chan sudah sadar?" Tanya salah satu perawat berambut pirang panjang.

"Siapa kau?" Sakurapun melihat perawat itu.

"Hhe.. Maaf belum mengenalkan diri.. Namaku Yamanaka Ino dan ini Hyuuga Hinata temanku!" Jawab Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Teman? Ukh.." Sakura memegang kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan kenapa?" Ucap Hinata panik.

"Nggak papa kok! Ukh.." Sakura tersenyum lembut dan memegang kepalanya lagi.

"Hinata-chan panggil dokter!" Suruh Ino ke Hinata.

"I-iya Ino-chan!" Hinata mulai berlari menghampiri dokter.

"Dokter Sasuke! Sa-sakura-chan.." Kalimat Hinata terpotong ketika melihat Sasuke tidak ada diruangan.

"Uh.. Dokter ada dimana ya?" Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Dok-dokter.. Sakura-chan!" Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hn? Kenapa dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu?" Tanya Sasuke tenang seperti biasa.

"Sa-sakura. Aku tidak tau dokter!" Jawab Hinata penuh kesabaran "Per-permisi dokter!"

**Diruang tempat Sakura dan Ino berada**

"Dokter! Sakura-chan kenapa?" Tanya Ino kepada Sasuke.

"Gadis ini hanya ingin melupakan sesuatu yang menurutnya menyakitkan.." Jelas dokter itu tegas dan melanjutkan kata-kata "Tadi kamu mengatakan apa sebelum dia seperti ini?" Sasuke itu menatap mata Ino tajam.

Ino mencoba mengingat-ingat perkataannya. "Mm.. Tadi tuh Aku bilang kayak gini ke Sakura-chan 'Namaku Yamanaka Ino dan ini Hyuuga Hinata temanku!' iyakan Hinata-chan?" Ino membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hinata.

"I-iya! Ino-chan bilang seperti itu!" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Uh.." Suara terdengar dari arah tempat tidur.

"Sakura-chan sudah sadar?" Ino mulai menghampiri Sakura "Sakura perkenalkan ini doktermu namanya Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn? Sasuke?" Sakura menatap orang-oreng yang ada didalam ruangnya, dan melihat seorang pemuda "Ini?" Tanya Sakura lsambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Sasuke!" Sasuke mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haruno Sakura, Sakura! Panggil saja Sakura!" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, manis tapi lembut.

"Hn.." Sasukepun meninggalkan Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Sakura maaf ya! Doktermu itu memang seperti itu… Tapi dia baik kok!" Ino memulai

Pembicaraan.

"Nggak papa kok!" Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Sa-sakura-chan.. Kita permisi dulu ya!" Hinata mulai menarik Ino keluar dari ruang itu.

"Kenapa sih Hinata-chan! Main tarik aja!" Bentak Ino.

"Mm.. Go-gomen Ino-chan! Tadi ada SMS dari Sai-kun! Katanya mau ngajak Ino-chan ketemuan!" Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya sambil memandang kebawah lantai.

"Ow.. Makasih Hinata-chan! Jaa…" Teriak Ino menjauhi Hinata.

"Huum.." Jawab Hinata kecil dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

-

-

***\(^O^)/***

"Huh.. Kenapa Aku tidak mati saja! Biar mereka puas!" Umpat Sakura dalam hati. "Teman?" Tanya Sakura sambil memandangi tangannya yang pucat dan mencari benda tajam.

"Ini dia!" Sakura menggoreskan benda tajam itu ke pembuluh nadinya.

_Ctek.. tess tess.._

Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura untuk tidak menggores pembuluh nadinya. Terlambat! Sakura telah menggoreskannya.

"Kasih tau satu hal! Mengapa kau bernekad bunuh diri?" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

"Hha.. dokter kamu takkan mengeti maksudku! Karena kau mirip dengan mereka!" Sakura tidak dapat membendung air matanya.

_Tess.. tess_

"Mereka?" Tanya Sasuke serius.

"Mereka adalah teman yang sudah menghianatiku dan satu lagi! LEBIH BAIK AKU TAK ADA DISINI LAGI!" Teriak Sakura melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari Sasuke dan mengambil benda tajam itu lagi "Dan satu lagi.. Hidup ini memang menyakitkan! Hatiku sakit. Dan dan.." Sakurapun memegangi pergelangan bekas goresannya dan tersungkur sambil menangis.

"Huh.. Merepotkan." Keluh Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sakura "Semua manusia tak seperti itu." Bisik Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan tangisnya dan tersenyum "Terimakasih!"

"Hn.." Dan Sasuke menatap Hinata "Hinata jangan diam saja! Obati bekas goresan gadis ini!" Suruh Sasuke kepada perawat yang bernama Hinata.

"I-iya dokter!" Dan Hinata langsung melaksanakan perintah dokter itu.

"Huh.." Hinata mengelap dahinya dengan tisu. "Akhirnya selesai juga." Hinata menatap Sakura dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Maaf ya Hinata-chan! Aku memang merepotkan hhe.." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Nggak papa kok Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata "Permisi dulu ya.."

"Hinata-chan!" Teriak Ino dari jauh.

"Ssssttttt I-Ino-chan! Ini rumah sakit!" Nasehat Hinata kepada temannya.

"Tau nggak? Aku jadian sama Sai!" Bisik Ino.

"Se-selamat ya Ino-chan!" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Sebagai perayaan gimana kalau kamu, aku traktir?" Tawar Ino sambil nyengir kearah Hinata.

"Mm.. Ter-terserah I-Ino-chan!" Jawab Hinata malu.

"Ajak Naruto juga!" Ino mulai melihat reaksi Hinata.

"A-a i-iya!" Wajah Hinata sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Jadinya pada punya pasangan! Iya kan Hinata-chan?" Ino mulai berjalan mengikuti Hinata.

"Hu-huum!" Hinata berhenti dan mengemas-ngemas barangnya.

"Jaa.. Ino-chan! Nan-nanti malam kan?" Tanya Hinata sambil menenteng tasnya.

"Yap!" Ino mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

-

-

**x(^~^)x**

**Di tempat Ino dan Hinata ketemuan**

"Hinata-chan! Sini!" Panggil Ino sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ah.. I-iya Ino-chan! Na-naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata sambil mengangkat tangannya juga.

"Ya Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Ngg.. Ino-chan ada disitu!" Hinata menunjuk Ino dan Sai.

"Oh ya? Ino! Sai!" Teriak Naruto.

"Sssttt.."

"Hhe.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir.

Ino, dan Sai Sweat drop, Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hinata-chan? Lucu ya?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Hn.. hhi.." Jawab Hinata yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Woy!" Teriak Sai dan Ino serempak.

"O-ah.. Naruto-kun ayo!" Ajak Hinata.

"Mmm.." Naruto mengikuti Hinata.

"Mmm.. pesan apa ya?" Tanya seorang pelayan kepada Ino, Sai, Hinata, dan Naruto.

" Aku dan Sai lemon tea dan spagheti jadi lemon tea dua dan spagheti dua!" Ino mulai memesan.

"Kalau Hinata-chan dan Naruto apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku dan Hinata-chan ramen dan es teh! Jadi ramen dua dan es teh dua!" Teriak Narutro semangat karena sebentar lagi dia bisa menyantap makanan favoritnya.

"Oh.. Kalau gitu saya permisi dulu!" Kata pelayan itu sambil menunduk.

"Hm.." Jawab meraka serempak.

"Selamat ya!" Ucap Hinata dan Naruto kompak.

"Makasih ya.." Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum, ini bukan senyum palsu tetepi senyum tulus.

_TBC_

**A/N: Nggak nyangka… TT^TT fic ke-2 ku.. ANCUR..**

**Iyakan ancur? Jelekkan? Hukss hukss..**

**Pas Saya berada didepan computer tiba-tiba saja tangan Saya bergerak sendiri.. dan jadilah fic ini! Mungkin ini fic bakal apdet lama..**

**Akan kuusahakan kok mengapdet ni fic secepat mungkin XD!**

**Kalau banyak kesalahan mohon maaf,,,**

**Kalau bisa kasih Saya kritik dan saran ok?**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

~Kawaii-haruna~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: "Apa kamu tidak ingat perkataan dokter**, **Sakura?**"** Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Sakura.**_**Semua manusia tak seperti itu. **_**"…" Sakura terdiam ketika mengingatnya.**

**Disclaimer: Punya Masashi Kishimoto! Kalau ngaku tempatku apa yang akan terjadi besok… -mbayangin-**

**Rated: T –mungkin-**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/comfort –ganti genre.. hhe..-**

**WARNING: OOC, GAJE, AU, DLL –nggak tau lagi-**

**Akhirnya author bisa juga meneruskan ini XD! Diskripnya kemarin belum banyak ya? Maap Author memang nggak pintar buat diskrip! Susah euy.. –ditampol-**

**Alur juga..**

**Author lagi nggak semangat soalnya! Setiap hari disuruh belajar DX ada yang suka belajar? Author minta diajarin dun.. Susah betul belajar! –ketauan author males belajar-**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan kayak kemarin!**

**Enjoy…**

**~Hurt~**

"Ah~ makanan sudah datang tuh!" Ino berteriak pelan.

"Mana?" Naruto mulai mencari ramen kesukaannya.

Hinata tertawa "Naruto-kun! Ramenmu didepan mu." Hinata menunjuk ramen itu.

"He? Ah iya!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya karena malu.

"Itadakimasu!" Teriak mereka berempat.

-

-

**Sakura's POV**

Benar juga kata dokter itu. Betapa bodohnya Aku. Masa laluku memang sangat pedih.. Tapi bukan begini caranya! Aku memang bodoh! Ta-tapi ini memang sangat pedih! Mereka telah merubah hidupku! A-aku sudah tidak tahan… Apa ini cobaan dari Kami-sama? Kami-sama.. Cobaan ini terlalu berat! Sungguh menyedihkan..

Apa ini memang takdirku Kami-sama? Masa yang kelam? A-a-aku memang banyak salah! Tapi bukan begini caranya.

**End Sakura's POV**

"Ha-haruno Sakura?" Seorang gadis tidak sengaja melihat nama Haruno Sakura dipintu kamar tersebut "A-apa yang dilakukan Sakura disini? Jangan-jangan." Perempuan tersebut menuju kamar tersebut dan mengetuknya.

"Ma-masuk!" Seseorang menjawab dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"I-ini benar-benar suara Sa-sakura-chan!" Gadis itu terkaget dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut "Sa-sakura-chan."

"Ya? A……" Ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika melihat gadis tersebut "Ka-kamu?"

Gadis itu mendekati Sakura dan berkata "Sakura-chan kamu masih ingat aku?"

"Huum." Sakura agak bergidik waspada.

"Syukurlah!" Gadis itu menghela lega.

"A-apa maumu kesini!" Ucap Sakura sinis.

"Sa-sakura-chan maafkan aku! Tapi aku sebenarnya.." Kata-kata gadis itu terhenti ketika Sakura berteriak.

"JAUHI AKU!" Sakura mengambil selimutnya dan menggigil ketakutan.

"Sa-sakura-chan… Ta.."

"CEPAT JAUHI AKU DAN PERGI!!!" Teriak Sakura, tanpa sadar Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

Gadis itu tidak tahan teman lamanya menangis seperti itu dan mengucapkan "Ternyata kamu masih juga tidak percaya padaku Sakura-chan." Gadis itu mulai meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura masih ketakutan. Sakura memegangi kepalanya 'Lupakan Sakura.. Lupakan!' Pikir Sakura sambil berusaha menenangkan diri "Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?"

-

-

**~Hurt~**

"Makasih ya Sai! Tumben baik.." Ucap Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Baka!" Jawab Sai.

"Mm.. Naruto-kun aku kerumah sakit dulu ya! Aku mau lihat keadaan Sa-kura dulu!" Kata Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Ku antar ya! Sakura? Siapa itu Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun! Mm.. dia itu korban kecelakaan." Jelas Hinata pelan.

"Tak papa Hinata-chan! Aku sekalian mau ngobrol sama teme!" Jawab Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun." Muka Hinata sudah semerah tomat.

"Na-naruto-kun.. Disini saja.." Hinata mulai meninggalkan Naruto.

**Dikamar Sakura**

"Sa-sakura? Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan Sakura.

Hening.. Itulah jawabannya.

"Sa-sakura?" Hinata terdiam sebentar ketika melihat airmata keluar dari mata hijau Sakura.

"Hi-hinata?" Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus airmatanya.

"Sa-kura, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Hinata menatap mata Sakura lekat-lekat.

"Nggak papa kok Hinata…" Sakura menjawab dengan lembut.

"Pa-pasti ada sesuatu. Aku bisa melihatnya dari muka Sakura sendiri." Hinata tersenyum.

"Hhe.." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Aku percaya pada Sakura." Hinata menyemangati Sakura.

"Begini…" Sakura menceritakan semuanya kepada Hinata.

"Sa-sakura se-sebaiknya kamu percaya dahulu kepada mereka." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"A-apa Hinata? Pe-percaya? Mereka itu sudah keterlaluan!" Bentak Sakura.

"I-iya sih.. Apa salahnya dicoba terlebih dahulu?" Hinata menasihati Sakura pelan.

"Ta-tapi…" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh ucapan Hinata.

"Apa kamu tidak ingat perkataan dokter, Sakura?" Hinata mencoba menyadarkan Sakura.

_Semua manusia tak seperti itu._

"…" Sakura terdiam ketika mengingatnya.

"Ingatkan? Jadi Sakura tinggal memilih saja.." Ucap Hinata sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hi-hinata.." Gumam Sakura pelan.

-

-

"Hei, Sasuke-teme!" Teriak Naruto lantang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ternyata kamu masih saja seperti dulu ya, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto sinis.

"Terserah kau sajalah, dobe." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya.

"Sibuk sekali ya.." Kata Naruto sambil melihat-lihat isi ruangannya.

"Hn, begitulah." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaan gadis yang kamu rawat itu?" Naruto mulai mengambil barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya.

Sasuke menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menatap Naruto "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa Hinata yang memberi tahu?"

"Tepat sekali! Apa kamu menyukainya?" Goda Naruto sambil membuka-buka isi buku yang dia ambil.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nah! Ketemu!" Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya sejak tadi dari buku yang dia baca "Yang benar saja Sasuke, gadis itu lumayan lho!" Goda Naruto sambil menunjukkan foto gadis tersebut dalam buku.

"Apa mau mu hah?" Sasuke menatap Naruto lagi.

"Yah, cuma ingin tau saja!" Ucap Naruto jahil.

"Pergi!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Hah? Pergi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya, pergi." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nggak, ah!" Kata Naruto yang tetap saja berusaha menahan dari dorongan Sasuke.

"Keluar! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau ada kamu Dobe!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto sampai keluar dan mengunci pintunya.

_DOK DOKK DOKK _bunyi pintu yang didobrak Naruto secara kasar.

"Sasuke-teme… Buka!" Mohon Naruto dari luar.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sasuke pelan dari dalam.

"Baka!" Teriak Naruto dari luar.

"Sstttt.." Ucap salah satu nenek sambil memberi aba-aba.

"Hhe.. Gomen ya, Nek!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal 'Dasar Teme!' Gumam Naruto. Dan akhirnya Naruto mulai menyerah dan mencari Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Teriak Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Naruto berjalan kesana "Hinata-chan, sudah lama ya nunggunya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Nggak kok. Na-naruto-kun tadi kenapa teriak-teriak?" Ucap Hinata polos sambil memainkan jari jemarinya.

"Hhe." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir bersalah 'Mungkin ini yang dimaksud nenek-nenek tadi' pikir Naruto "Mm.. Hinata ayo pulang!" Ajak Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Huum" Hinata memeluk tangan Naruto.

"Dokter, Hinata maaf…" Sakura menggumamkan kata itu berkali-kali sampai dia tertidur.

-

-

**~Hurt~**

**Sakura's POV**

_Citt ciit.. _

Bunyi? Ya, itu bunyi burung yang bekicau dipagi hari yang telah membangunkanku dari tidurku. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mataku yang berusaha untuk melihat sekitar. Hujan.. Ya, benar hujan yang membuatku harus menghadapi hari yang kubenci yaitu hari ketika teman-temanku menyakitiku lebih dari perkiraanku dulu. Ya.. Hari ini adalah hari saat Aku ditinggalkan orang yang sangat berharga, hari yang telah merubahku, hari yang telah menghancurkan semua kenikmatan hidupku, hari yang telah merusak segalanya. Apa salah orang yang kusayangi itu? Dan mengapa ka-kalian… Ah~ sudah jangan dibahas lagi. Percuma dibahas cuma menyakiti hati saja. Semoga saja mereka tidak datang.. Kami-sama apa yang harus kupilih?

_Tokk tokk_

Bunyi pintuku membuat Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan membuatku berkata "Ma-masuk" Kami-sama semoga bukan dia.

"Hi! Sakura!" Ino masuk kekamurku dan membawa buah-buahan.

'Kami-sama.. Terima kasih…' Gumamku dalam hati.

"Gimana keadaanmu Sakura? Apa sudah agak membaik?" Tanya Ino kepadaku.

"Baik, Ya lumayan.." Jawabku sambil mengupas buah yang dibawa Ino.

"Sakura.. Apa kamu kenal Tenten?" Tanya Ino yang sedang merapikan kamar Sakura.

"Ten.. Eh, Siapa tuh Tenten? Hhe.." Tanyaku kepada Ino sambil tertawa.

"Ah.. Sakura tidak kenal? Mm.. mungkin Sakura yang lain kali ya, yang dimaksud Tenten." Ucap Ino sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tenten itu siapanya Ino?" Aku bertanya kepada Ino sambil memakan buah yang sudah terkupas.

"Tenten itu tetanggaku.. Kemarin dia barusan kemari mengantarkan bekalku yang tertinggal dirumah, dan katanya dia bertemu dengan teman lamanya dirumah sakit ini. Mm.. namanya juga Sakura! Makanya aku tanya ke Sakura, kenal orang yang namanya Tenten tidak? " Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Ow." Komentarku.

"Oya.. Katanya sekarang dia akan menghampiri teman lamanya dulu!" Tambah Ino sambil member minum ke Sakura.

"Makasih Ino, taruh saja di sini." Ucapku lagi sambil mengambil buah yang masih tersisa dan mengupasnya.

_Tokk tokk_

"Aku bukakan ya, Sakura." Tanya Ino kepadaku.

"Huum.." Jawabku sambil mengambil minum yang ditaruh Ino.

_Ckieet.._

"Hah?"

-

-

_TBC_

**A/N: Akhirnya chap 2 selesai XD! Terimakasih atas sarannya! Sungguh Author sangat berterimakasih! Diskripnya masih kurang ya? TT^TT Author memang payah dalam hal diskrip! –dah bilang berapa kali- Kalo alurnya juga masih kecepetan?? Ketebakkan ceritanya? Ada yang bisa nebak? Hhe..**

**Jawaban ripyu :**

**Chika Nagato Hoshiyama **–panjang banget pen namenya-

Iyakah?? Jadi malu.. padahal itu cuma asal-asalan! Nggak tau tuh.. aku jadi eror! Hha.. makasih ya ripyunya!!

**Hiwatari Nana-chan.7ven –panjang juga- **

Iya.. emang anehkan?? Huks huks TTOTT lihat aja nanti hhe.. –sok secret- makasih ripyunya!

**Furukara Kyu**

Hhe.. aku juga nyadar kok! Habis bingung.. stress.. makasih ripyunya!

**kakkoii-chan**

Ganti apa?? –sok polos- Ok! Ni agak mending nggak?? Hhe.. –nyengir nggak jelas- makasih ripyunya

**Hiryuka Nishimori**

Reika-chan panggil aja kayak biasa! Jadi aneh nih… iya memang banyak yang bilang kayak gitu.. itulah kelemahanku –bangga- makasih ripyunya.

**Yukihara Kanata**

Nggak kok! Masih bagus tempat Ana! –kok malah saling lempar melempar?- makasih ripyunya!

**sabaku no panda-kun**

Anon?? Iya.. itu memang kelemahanku.. jadi gomen kalau alurnya kecepeten! –menunduk minta maaf- makasih ripyunya..

**nisa vierstein**

Itulah kelemahan saya!! Makasih ripyunya.. –tepar-

**Hikari Hoshizora**

Masih kok!! I-itu kelamahan saya… mohon dimaklumi. Makasih ripyunya.

**Uchiha Yuki-chan**

Aku pasti juga kayak gitu, tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin ketemu sama dia deh –mimpi- hha.. iya!! Makasih ripyunya!!

**Dilia shiraishi**

Dilia!! –peluk2 Dilia- iya.. alur memang cepet.. –pundung- Makasih ripyunya..


End file.
